starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Juggernaut
250px|thumb|HAWw A5 Juggernaut 250px|thumb|HAVw A6 Juggernaut Een Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled Juggernaut Troop Carrier (HAVw) was een enorm militair grondvoertuig dat werd gebruikt in de Clone Wars en door het Galactic Empire. Dit voertuig stond ook bekend als de Clone Turbo Tank. Uitzicht & Bouw Een Juggernaut - dat de bijnaam 'rolling slab' kreeg - verplaatste zich door tien massieve wielen. Op vlak of zelfs iets ruwer terrein kon de HAVw A6 snelheden van 160 tot 200 km/hontwikkelen, al moest het om te draaien erg veel snelheid verminderen. Door de grote oppervlakte van de wielen bleven deze voertuigen minder snel in een zachte ondergrond steken dan bijvoorbeeld de AT-TE Walkers. De Juggernaut was eigenlijk een gigantische gepantserde en gewapende tank. Het pantser was hetzelfde formaat als dat van de AT-TE Walker. In de loop der jaren werden verschillende modellen op de markt gebracht waarvan de HAVw A6 Juggernaut Troop Carrier het grootste model was. Alle Juggernauts hadden twee cockpits. Hierdoor kon het voertuig op elk moment veranderen van rijrichting zonder daarbij achteruit of vooruit te moeten rijden. Beide cockpits werden voordurend bemand zodat op elk moment elke cockpit de besturing kon op zich nemen. Deze meeste modellen bezaten een enorme mast met een telescopische uitkijkpost. De ‘spotter’ had niet meteen de veiligste plaats in heel de Juggernaut maar was wel belangrijk in het observeren van het terrein en de vijandelijke linies. Een groot deel van de ruimte in het voertuig werd ingenomen door een laadruimte voor troepen of extra voertuigen zoals Speeder Bikes. Taken thumb|250px|A6 Juggernauts op Kashyyyk De Juggernaut was in de eerste plaats nog altijd een transportmiddel van troepen en kleinere voertuigen. Door de immense grootte werden deze voertuigen echter ook in de frontlinies ingezet tijdens veldslagen. Alleen al door de grootte kon de Juggernaut vijanden verpletteren door een enorme snelheid te ontwikkelen. De waren sterk genoeg om een beschermd doelwit zoals forten urenlang te bestoken. Het systeem met de wielen leek primitief maar had zijn voordelen. De Juggernaut kon vaak veel sneller draaien dan Repulsorlift voertuigen en door de dubbele cockpit hoefde het zelfs niet eens te draaien onder sommige omstandigheden. De wielen beschermden het voertuig ook voor elektromagnetische aanvallen. Geschiedenis Om de CIS af te stoppen, besloot de Galactic Senate tijdens de Clone Wars dat locale defensies hun leger mochten uitbouwen met de volledige financiële steun van de Galactic Republic. Kuat Drive Yards werd gecontacteerd om de Juggernaut te produceren. Deze massieve voertuigen vonden hun weg naar deze locale milities zonder al te veel centrale controle van de Galactic Republic. Verschillende modellen werden gemaakt en de Juggernaut werd eigenlijk beschouwd als een opvolger van de AT-TE Walker. Tijdens de Clone Wars werden deze voertuigen in de frontlinies gebruikt als oorlogsvoertuigen maar ook als transport. Tijdens de Battle of Kashyyyk en de Battle of New Plympto vervulden de HAVw A6 Juggernauts een cruciale rol. Ook tijdens het Galactic Empire bleven de Juggernauts hun rol vervullen. Uiteindelijk zouden ze langzaamaan vervangen worden door AT-AT Walkers, voornamelijk omdat de Juggernaut moeilijk zich een weg kon banen door dicht en ruw terrein. De Juggernauts bleven actief maar eerder op minder belangrijke planeten. Modellen *HAVw A4 Juggernaut *HAVw A5 Juggernaut *A5-R Juggernaut *HAVw A6 Juggernaut *HAV Transport B5 Juggernaut *HCVw A9 Turbo Tank Achter de Schermen *Het ontwerp van de Juggernaut is van Joe Johnston en was oorspronkelijk bedoeld als een mogelijk ontwerp voor de AT-AT Walker. *West End Games goot dit ontwerp in het universum en creëerde de Juggernaut in de Imperial Sourcebook. Dit model, de A5, was echter veel kleiner dan het model dat verscheen in ‘Revenge of the Sith’. Daarom werd de A6 in het leven geroepen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Rogue One *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **The Holocron Heist Bron *A6 Juggernaut in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *The Complete Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Imperial Sourcebook category:Voertuig Klassen category:Juggernauts